Sueño de Primavera
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Feliz cumple Mariana] A nadie le sorprendió, dicen que solo había regresado a Invernalia para con su sueño de primavera: Darse cuenta de que aún tenía un hogar.


Primero de Febrero, ya casi llega primavera, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que **Mariana** está de cumpleaños y yo le hice esto para remediar el corazón roto que le deje con mi regalo de navidad :D

Los mejores deseos de mi para ti, mi cupcake futbolero fan de la Selección Alemana ;)

* * *

_Nada mío, todo del gordo George R. R. Martín que nos deja otro año sin Vientos de Invierno D:_

* * *

El agua caliente de los estanques calentaba sus pies y el tronco blanco del arciano le servía de respaldo. Era extraño estar ahí, encogido y nervioso en ese rincón del mundo al que un día llamara hogar.

Hodor le había dejado allí para descansar y llamar a los otros, ahora ellos estaban del otro lado, mirándolo con precaución.

Sansa llevaba el cabello suelto, libre, una mata rojiza que parecía prender fuego entre toda la nieve blanca y gris que los rodeaba; Arya era un adolescente, un muchacho de ángulos marchados, pero suaves y ojos grises que engatusaban —un pequeño desgarrón en el jubón dejaba ver la venda que utilizaba para ocultar sus pechos—; Rickon era el único que parecía cohibido, había crecido rápido en seis años y casi tenía la misma estatura de Arya, su cabello rojo había terminado por llevar algo de castaño, dándole un aire aún más salvaje a su mirada azul.

—Hola —Les saludó con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no asustarse y asustarlos a ellos.

—Hola —Respondieron todos. Fue algo mecánico, simple, un reflejo de lucha aprendido a fuerza de tiempo. Todos habían sido marionetas alguna vez y luego de dejar sus ataduras habían aprendido a controlar cada pequeño gesto.

Rickon no se merecía aquello, él debió pasar su niñez igual que los demás, entre las murallas fuertes de su casa. Y Sansa no debió tener en su espalda esas cicatrices que él había visto a través de los cuervos. Arya al menos debió ser Arya.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon temprano. Vivió cien mil vidas a través de una miríada de ojos, pero no pudo soportar esa sensación de absoluta soledad y abandono. Ya no eran sus hermanos, no entendía por qué había insistido en tenerlos de nuevo juntos si de antemano podía imaginar el resultado. Seguía siendo un niño, uno que no sabía hacer caso de los consejos.

—Quédate aquí, allá no encontrarás nada de lo que crees.

El viejo Bryden había insistido, tanto que incluso el lado lobuno de Bran tuvo sus dudas para avanzar. Tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor.

No los puede mirar mientras llora, pues está tan abrumado por lo sobrecogedor de su descubrimiento que llega a creer que el dolor es solo suyo. Cuando sintió los brazos de Sansa a su alrededor pasó a comprender que solo lo estaba tomando con mucho menos dolor que el resto de ellos, porque sus corazones estaban levemente congelados por el terror a ser separados una vez más. Se reconfortó un poco con esa idea y entierró la cabeza en el pecho de su hermana, quien también lloraba, y pasó a darse cuenta de que tendida a su lado era más pequeña que él.

Rickon no los acompañó sino hasta que Bran dejó de llorar, llevando a Peludo con él. Se tiró a los pies de su hermano y lo estudió con los ojos muy abiertos, ojos que buscaban reconocer el terreno. Al final solo sonrió, una sonrisa enorme que solo un niño de once años puede dar.

—Me gusta verte de nuevo, Bran —Le dio un abrazo rudo, estrujándolo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. El lobo negro y enorme le lamió la cara con dulzura.

Fue Arya quien se quedó lejos. Con el corazón más partido que el de todos ellos juntos.

Bran la había visto en sueños un par de veces, sabía perfectamente que su vida no fue la más fácil. Enterarse de la suerte de Jon no la ayudó en mucho.

—Resultaste ser mejor caballero que yo, hermana.

—No soy un caballero —contestó con modestia, bajando la cabeza en un gesto de obediencia que reservaba a sus padres cuando era pequeña—, solo soy un espadachín.

Ella también lo vio en sueños, Bran lo sabía. Su hermana y su indomable carácter habían logrado sondear la inmensidad del espacio para saber de él, para que le diese noticias, aunque no lo hiciera de forma consciente.

—Eres el mejor espadachín del que se supiera alguna vez.

La respuesta fue una sonrisa pequeña. La primera y última que vieran todos en ella. Sansa simplemente abrió los brazos en un gesto sobreprotector y abrazó a sus dos hermanos con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero, Sansa, pero me ahogas.

—No me importa.

—Sigues siendo una niñita consentida —y aunque no sonrió, la broma de Arya cayó bien a todos.

Dicen que en algún momento del año siguiente dejaron de ver a Arya en el Norte, pero que al preguntar por ella el Rey Brandon sonreía con amargura y decía que se encontraba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Rickon sucedió a su hermano en el trono años después, reanudando relaciones con el Sur gracias a su hermana, Sansa, quién terminó por irse a vivir junto a su esposo Lannister.

Bran se dedicó a escribir luego de entregar el Norte a su hermano. Viajó y se hizo más sabio de lo que ya era, hasta que desapareció en una nevada al norte del Muro durante el siguiente verano. A nadie le sorprendió, dicen que solo había regresado a Invernalia para con su sueño de primavera: Darse cuenta de que aún tenía un hogar.


End file.
